irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Keswicksnumber1fan/Tenn, Zara, and Maria part 2
As Maria ran off she ran into a fairly tall Smeet. The Smeet turned around to notice three little Irkens. “I’m sorry, it seems we haven’t met. I’m Nihya. What about you?” Maria stood up and said “I’m Maria, and this is Tenn and Zara.” Tenn and Zara leaned over Maria’s shoulders and waved. “Well it’s nice to meet you all! Would you like to hang out with me for the day?” Maria nodded and they started walking off. “Why do you have no eyes?” Maria asked as she looked at the empty eye sockets of Nihya. “I was born like that.” Maria looked very confused. She had heard of something like that with Tenn. Tenn was born with one red and one purple eye. That was something weird with both of them indeed. “So, what’s your opinion on Red and Purple?” Maria asked. “They’re both morons.” Maria thought it was like everyone in the education plug thought the same. Red and Purple are idiots. They’ll regret that they thought that in awhile. A few years passed, and Zim, Red, Purple, Tenn, Zara, and Maria were now in training. Everyone was much taller now, except Zim. Red, Purple and Maria all seemed to be the same size as each other. Zim had only grown a couple of inches, and Zara was just about to Maria’s height. Tenn was the second shortest. “When I’m Tallest, I’ll fill the empire with joy! Except you two.” Maria said with a smirk. “You, Tallest?! As if. It’s going to be us!” Red said, pointing at purple and him. “But there can only be one Tallest.” “Well, then, just me!” Purple started to bawl when noticed he had been rejected by his best friend. Red heard the screaming, and turned around. Purple slapped Red in the face and ran off. Nihya, now also the same size of Maria, came over. “What’s going on here?” Nihya asked. “Who do you think the next Tallest will be Nihya?” “You, Maria.” Nihya lied. Nihya thought she would be the next Tallest, but didn’t want to disappoint her friend. “I still know I’LL be Tallest!” “Why don’t we get the tallest opinion?!” The both stormed off to the Almighty Tallest Miyuki. “Almighty Tallest Miyuki?” Miyuki turned around. “Hello. May I help you little soldier?” Miyuki asked. “My tallest? Who do you think will be the next tallest?” Maria asked pointing at her, then Nihya, then Red. “We’ll just have to see my little Irken.” Miyuki said and the three ran off. Suddenly the stereo turned on. “Hello, is this thing on?” Miyuki spoke into the microphone. “Hello soldiers! Today you must take the soldier test to see if you guys are fit to be invaders.” “You hear that!?” Maria said excitedly to her friends after the speaker turned off. “If we pass we can be invaders!” Maria, Tenn, and Zara jumped up and down excitedly. Purple still stood in the corner, rejected by his friend. Miyuki divided them into two teams. Maria, Tenn, and Zara. Red, Purple, and Zim. Red and purple complained about Zim being on their team, but they were the only trainers taking the test, and Zim can’t go alone. “The team that wins the race will become invaders!” Purple, Red, and Zim huddled and made their decision to cheat. It was all Zim’s idea. Maria’s team had the opposite idea. The rules were: No trying to kill the other team, no teleporting the other team to another dimension, and no hurting others. The race started. Zim and Maria were the teams’ leaders, so they were the racers. The both ran off onto the steep trail. Zim brought out a pair of scissors. He quickly cut a line holding up a heavy bag. The bag fell and knocked Maria off her feet. Maria held onto the edge of the steep track. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts